- Awal Pertemuan - Cerita pendek -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Ini mengenai cerita ShikaTema


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

#Fanfiction

( Pair ku sebelum SasuSaku. ShikaTema )

#Romance

#School

#Rate - T

#ShikaTema

#AU

(Cerita singkat)

\- [ Awal Pertemuan ] -

Bermalas-malasan, itulah yang dilakukan remaja yang satu ini. Shikamaru Nara. Dia itu sangat jenius namun sangat malas dan hobi tidur.

Brak!

"Hy, kau! Akan ku laporkan kau, karena merokok di sekolah!" Gadis remaja yang berteriak setelah membuka pintu atap sekolah. Dia adalah Temari kakak dari Gaara, golongan atas keluarga Sabaku.

"Tech, si merepotkan datang lagi" gumam batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan ucapan Temari. Dia memilih berbaring di bangku yang ada di atap sekolah, sambil merokok.

Temari mendekati Shikamaru. Berdiri dekat bangku, menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru yang masih menikmati hobinya itu.

"Kau sudah sering melanggar aturan sekolah. Aku akan menyadarkanmu dengan cepat" ujar Temari.

"Hah? Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain? Jangan mentang-mentang kau, osis baru, main mengaturku" ucap Shikamaru.

Wush..

"Kyaa!"

Angin berhembus kencang. Shikamaru hanya menutup mata dengan telapak tangan.

"Tech, jangan pamerkan celana dalam putihmu itu padaku" ucap Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang memamerkanya padamu!" teriak Temari, bersamaan membenarkan roknya yang sempat terkena hembusan angin.

"Sial kau, lihat semuanya!" ucap Temari.

Mereka berduapun berdebat karena kejadian itu. Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat, Temari tetap masih melarang kebiasaan buruk Shikamaru yaitu merokok.

Seminggu kemudian di kelas 3-A. Shikamaru si jenius penidur itu kini sedang tertidur pulas di meja, bangkunya. "Dia suka sekali tidur, hampir setiap saat" gumam Temari, kini sedang memperhatikan Shikamaru dekat bangkunya.

Semua siswa-siswi pasti langsung ke kantin sekolah, saat jam istirahat namun tidak untuk mereka berdua. "Rambutnya mirip nanas. Harusnya jangan diikat style konyol seperti ini" gumam Temari lagi.

Setiap mereka berdua bertemu hanyalah perdebatan yang mereka berdua lakukan tapi dengan hal itu semua, Temari menjadi semakin menyukai Shikamaru yang selalu saja sengaja dia ganggu.

Setiap Shikamaru menjaga jarak, maka Temari akan mencarinya dan menganggunya. Jika Temari tidak menganggu Shikamaru. Shikamaru memperhatikan penganggunya secara diam-diam sampai membuat trik klassik berpura-pura tidur.

Mereka tidak terikat dengan status apapun namun sangat dekat dengan cara yang berbeda yaitu berdebat masalah merokok dan aturan sekolah. Selalu saja hal itu yang menjadi masalah. Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing, dia anggap hanya angin lalu.

Ino Yamanaka. Siswi baru yang kini mulai dekat dengan Shikamaru, dengan status teman masa kecil. Mereka berdua sangat dekat kemanapun selalu bersama sampai membuat Temari cemburu dan kesal karena yang dia ganggu kini lama tidak dia ganggu hampir 2 minggu.

Malam yang indah, bertabur kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dan lampu kendaraan menjadi penghias jalan. Shikamaru menuju arah untuk pulang setelah dari rumah Ino teman masa kecilnya.

Tekh.

Shikamaru menyalakan pematik api dan menghidupkan rokok. Dia melihat langit yang gelap tanpa bintang satupun. "Sebentar lagi hujan" gumam batin Shikamaru.

"Dasar perokok!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah kiri bersamaan menghebuskan nafas, membuat asap rokok itu mengenai seseorang yang disebelahnya.

"Arhh.. Asap rokokmu.. Uhukk."

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama di tengah lalulalang pejalan kaki. Shikamaru menikmati hobi merokoknya, sementara Temari hanya memperhatikan sekitar.

"Rumahmu dimana" gumam Shikamaru.

"Rumahku jauh dari sini" ucap Temari.

Duduk berdua menunggu bis tiba di halte. Tanpa ada satupun kata dari keduanya.

Tekh.

"Berhentilah merokok" gumam Temari tapi tidak dipedulikan.

"Tech" gumam Shikamaru.

Bis sampai di halte, beberapa penumpang turun dari bis. Ada yang aneh pada keduanya mereka hanya diam, duduk di halte sampai bis itu berangkat pergi dari halte.

"Kenapa kau tidak naik?" tanya Temari.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang merokok" jawab Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun lebat di malam itu, mereka hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke arah depan.

Tekh.

"Astaga.. Kau merokok lagi" ucap Temari.

"Cerewet, terserahku" jawab Shikamaru.

10 menit kemudian.

"Apa kau, pacaran dengan Ino?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Mm? Pacaran? Dia itu temanku. Mana ada teman pacaran dengan temannya, cuma orang yang bodoh yang seperti itu" ujar Shikamaru.

"Kata-kata yang aneh" gumam Temari.

"Aneh?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Semua orang yang berpacaran awalnya pasti teman. Jadi kata-kata mu itu aneh" ucap Temari lagi.

"Mmm.." gumam Shikamaru, lalu dia menghisap rokok.

"Shika, apa kau pernah suka seorang gadis?"

"Tidak.."

"Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang menyukaimu lalu dia ingin menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Temari, terlihat antusias.

"Asal bukan temanku, pasti aku terima" ujar Shikamaru.

"Aneh.." gumam Temari.

"Hey, kau kenapa murung?" tanya Shikamaru lalu dia membuang puntung rokoknya.

"Mi-misal aku orang yang tadi aku sebut bagaimana?"

"Aku menerimamu, kau itukan bukan temanku" jawab Shikamaru.

Degh..

"Hah! Bukan teman?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku menganggapmu teman?"

"Aneh sekali."

"Hah? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu hah?"

"Shika! Kau harus jadi pacarku!"

"Hah! Tadi itu serius?!"

Mereka bedebat seperti biasa namun kali ini sangat aneh. Karena Temari memaksa Shikamaru harus mau menjadi pacarnya. Shikamaru pun angkat tangan dan menerima Temari menjadi kekasihnya asal permintaan berhenti merokok jangan jadi perdebatan lagi.

#THE_END

Author Note : Hehe... Ini lebi-lebih gaje, lama gak pake Shikatema. Maaf aku pindah pair ya jadi #SasuSaku


End file.
